I Always Have and I Always Will
by JoKer-Neal
Summary: Feliciano always received roses for Valentine’s Day from a secret admirer, but this year he receives a note asking for a meeting with none other than his childhood love Holy Roman Empire! But why does it sound like he is trying to say goodbye? Oneshot!


Feliciano always received roses for Valentine's Day from a secret admirer, but this year he receives a note asking for a meeting with none other than his childhood love Holy Roman Empire! But why does it sound like he is trying to say goodbye? Oneshot!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia sadly enough.

**Author's Note: **This is just something I wrote after taking a break from my other story. Just a small note, since HRE has no human name I have him call Feliciano, Italy instead. I thought it sounded better that way. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Every Valentine's Day for quite a few years now, Feliciano always received a bouquet of red roses often accompanied by small candies or a poem; there wasn't ever a year he hadn't received something from the mystery sender. He hadn't the faintest idea of who they could be from since the sender never signed their name, but he was quite eager to figure it out no matter how long it took.

By now Feliciano had asked everyone he knew if they had sent it, but every single person he asked denied ever doing such a thing. He didn't think any of them would lie to him, so he considered the possibility he might have a secret admirer or there might be someone he forgot to ask but neither of those options seemed very likely. Nonetheless, it made him happy to know there was someone out there who cared enough to send him flowers.

This year however, seemed a little out of place. The morning of Valentine's Day 2010, all of the nations decided to have a brief meeting to discuss some important matters amongst themselves. Feliciano of course was attending the meeting, but he couldn't focus on what was going to be discussed during the meeting that morning and instead was eager to know if he had gotten another mystery valentine. He got dressed and grabbed a quick bite to eat before opening the door expecting to find a bouquet of roses sitting on his door step. However, much to his disappointment and confusion, Feliciano saw nothing but his doormat staring back at him.

"Ve…Maybe it's too early in the morning for me to have gotten something. I'll check when I get back from the meeting!" It made him a little sad to have not gotten anything yet, but it was only 8:00am and he reasoned the mystery sender was probably a late sleeper.

---The Meeting---

When Feliciano arrived at the meeting he was one of the last to arrive, but luckily for him the meeting had not started yet. He saw Ludwig and waved before running over to give the embarrassed German a hug. "Good morning and _Buon San Valentino_! Did you get the flowers I sent you? Did you, did you?"

"Uh…_Alles Gute zum Valentinstag_….Yes, I did receive the flowers. Thank you, Feliciano." Ludwig smiled and walked back over to his seat beside Austria and Prussia. Feliciano was also about to go and find his seat when he felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around to see Kiku smiling at him.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Feliciano-san. I hope all is well with you. I was told to give this to you, though I did not recognize the man who gave it to me. Perhaps it was your secret admirer." Kiku held out a small folded up note in his hand as Feliciano curiously took it from him.

"Ve~ for me? I wonder who it could be from…I didn't get any flowers this morning so maybe…" Feliciano eagerly opened the note and let his eyes wander along the words as the smile slowly dropped from his face. It read:

_Italy, _

_I hope you will be able to find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving you alone all of these long years. I'm sure you have found people to rely on and to make you happy in my absence. I do not want to ruin your happiness. However, it pains me to have been apart for so long and I wish to see you one last time. Meet me by your house under the large tree in your backyard. I have always loved you since the 900s and I always will. Please come meet me one last time._

_~Holy Roman Empire_

"Holy…Holy Roman Empire?" Feliciano could scarcely believe what he was reading, it couldn't possibly be true. Francis had told him long ago that Holy Roman Empire was dead. If he was alive he would have come to visit him before now surely. Still, if there was any chance that it was true Feliciano wanted to make sure of it.

"Feliciano-san, we should find our seats. The meeting is starting."

"I have to go…He's waiting for me!" Not waiting to hear Kiku's response, Feliciano quickly pocketed the note and headed for the door. On his way out he saw a box of chocolates sitting on the table and he grabbed them, not bothering to see whose they were. At that point he didn't really care; he just wanted to keep his promise.

"Please let it be true! Wait for me Holy Roman Empire!"

---Feliciano's House---

Feliciano finally could see his house just over the hill and with what was left of his energy he ran as fast he could towards it. He didn't see anyone out front, but after looking at the note again he realized it said "_Meet me by your house under the large tree in your backyard."_ His stomach was feeling quite fluttery as the Italian took a deep breath and ran around the back of his house to where Holy Roman Empire was supposed to be waiting.

He stopped a few yards away from the tree and saw underneath it someone standing alone, holding a bouquet of red roses. "H-Holy Roman Empire…?"

The Figure turned at the sound of his voice and smiled softly when he saw Feliciano. "Yes, it is me Italy. It…It's been a long time hasn't it? You've…really grown up."

Feliciano nodded his head slightly, not really sure what else to do. He was just so happy and wanted to do everything he possibly could all at once. He had his doubts at first that Holy Roman Empire was still alive, but he couldn't doubt it anymore seeing him right in front of his own eyes. He was certainly older looking and sounding, but he had the same face and there was just something about him that told Feliciano he was really real.

"I…I missed you so much!!!" The Italian knew he should try to act grown up in this situation, but he really couldn't contain himself any longer as he launched himself at the other and tackled him to the ground. "I really can't believe it's you, everyone told me you had died! I was always waiting for you…but that was so long ago…"

"I-I know and I'm sorry! I didn't have the chance to see you any earlier in person…but I always sent you flowers on Valentine's Day! Ah! These roses are for you as well, Italy. P-please accept them." Holy Roman Empire picked up the bouquet he had dropped when Feliciano tackled him and held them out for the other to take.

"_Grazie! _These are really pretty. But you didn't need to…I'm just happy that you are here! Now we can be together like when we were younger." Feliciano took the roses from the other and wiped away a few tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes before smiling widely. "Right?"

Holy Roman Empire's eyes widened a little before letting his gaze fall down to the ground. "Italy…Didn't you read the letter? I…I only came to say goodbye to you. I just wanted to see you one last time before I left."

It took a moment for his words to sink in as Feliciano shook his head quickly from side to side. "You can't leave! We're finally together again and I don't want you to leave. I love you!" He paused to pick up the box of chocolates he had brought along and shoved them into the other's hands. "See!? I have sweets just like I promised and you promised you would return so we could be together. Why do you have to leave!?"

Holy Roman Empire blushed slightly and took the box, puzzling over who 'Tino' and 'Su-san' were (1), but smiling nonetheless. "I-I do love you! I have always loved you since the 900s. I even kept the deck brush you gave me when I left…" He indicated the object slung over his shoulder and patted it affectionately. "…but I was sure by now you would have already found other people you would be happy with. Surely I coming back would just interfere with your life. I want you to be happy."

Feliciano stared with a confused look for a few moments, but soon brightened up and grabbed the other's hand. If that was all that was wrong, then Holy Roman Empire wouldn't have to leave after all. "I'm happy with you! I have lots of friends I can introduce you to, like Ludwig and Kiku, and you already know Roderich and Elizabeta! There's no reason for you to leave at all!"

"I still don't really understand, but I didn't know you wanted me to stay that badly. If…if that is what will make you happiest than I will stay here…with you, Italy." Holy Roman Empire stood up and brushed himself off slightly before offering his hand out to Feliciano and pulling him up as well.

"Ve~ that will make me very happy Holy Roman Empire! I love you! Oh, and you can call me Feliciano now, alright?"

"O-okay. Than…I love you too, Feliciano. I always have and I always will."

* * *

(1)- Tino and Su-san being Finland and Sweden respectively. Earlier it said Feliciano grabbed a box of chocolates that was sitting on the table. I meant that to mean the box of chocolates had a label that said something like, "To: Su-san From: Tino" that's why HRE was confused as to who they were. Though it would probably make more sense for Berwald to give chocolate to Tino, oh well XD

**Author's Note: **Yay! I hope you all enjoyed this! Not the best thing I have ever written, but decent enough. My first oneshot (oneshots are surprisingly difficult to write). Please review if you feel it is worth reviewing.


End file.
